Minha Estrela Cadente
by Dark-Kanah
Summary: UA- Kagome e Inuyasha.
1. Primeira vez que te vi

** Olá!**

**Meu nome é DarkKana, sou nova por aqui, espero que vocês tenham paciência comigo, pois não sou uma excelente escritora não.**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takashi Se eles me pertencessem eu seria a garota mais feliz do mundo (pra não dizer Poderosa XD)**

**Capitulo 1- ****__******

****

****

****

****

****

- **Obrigada!- Disse a menina vendo todos aplaudirem, Ela rir, quando a multidão começa a gritar.**

- **_Kagome eu te amo!! Kagome eu te amo!! Kagome eu te amo!!_**

****

****

****

****

- **Obrigada gente, eu também amo vocês!- Ela diz meia corada, pelo fato da multidão gritar que a ama.**

- **maninho, maninho me levanta, assim eu não consigo ver a Kagome.- Diz uma menina de cabelos castanhos claros, olhos da mesma cor que o cabelo.**

- **Rin você tem quatorze anos, você é muito pesada pra mim.- Diz o irmão.**

- **Ihhh Inuyasha ta de mau humor é? Não posso fazer nada, se a mamãe mandou você me trazer no show da Kagome-sama, você sabe muito bem que é raro eu vir ao show dela, então não reclama.- Inuyasha apenas girou os olhos, como foi que a mãe dele convenceu ele de levar a imã ate o show mesmo?**

** Flashback**

- **Inuyasha você vai levar a sua irmã no show da Kagome-sama.- Disse a mãe enquanto tricotava um cachecol.**

- **O QUE? Ah não você sabe que odeio essa garota, não suporto as musicas dela, é uma imitação barata de rock.- Protestou Inuyasha**

- **Se você não a levar, você não vai no show do Offspring- Disse a mãe dele, mordendo o lábio inferior para não rir, da cara do filho mais velho. O queixo dele foi no chão.**

- **Ta brincando né mãe?- A mãe apenas estreitou os olhos, e ele sorriu sem graça.**

- **Ta eu levo, eu levo.**

**  Fim do Flashback**

**Inuyasha suspirou, não gostava nem um pouco da banda dessa garota, na opinião dele ela só estava tentando imitar, as bandas de rock.**

**Inuyasha olhou para o palco novamente ao ver a garota começar a falar novamente.**

- **Essa música eu dedico a todos vocês, ela ainda não está nas rádios, mas em breve ela estará, espero que gostem.**

**_Crawling in my skin,these wounds they will not heal,_** 

**_Rastejando na minha pele essas feridas não vão sarar_************Inuyasha, observa a garota cantando, a música dela podia ser péssima, mas a voz e ela, era linda, resolveu prestar a atenção na letra********************_Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real_****_Estou sentindo muito medo, confundindo o que era real _****************_There´s something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, _****_Tem algo dentro de mim que me coloca além da superfície,_************************_Consuming, confusing, _****_Me consume, me confunde _****************_This lack of self control I fear is never ending, _****_Essa falta de auto controle eu acho que é infinito_****************Kagome fechou os olhos, para escutar melhor sua voz, e também a  letra que tinha feito pra ela mesma, achava essa letra perfeita para descrever o que ela estava sentindo com todo esse sucesso, gostava, mas as vezes sonhava em ser uma garota normal.****_Controlling I can't seem _****_Me controlando, eu não consigo_********************_To find myself again, _****_Me encontrar de novo,_****************_My walls are closing in, _****_Minhas paredes estão se fechando_****************_(Without a sense of confidence, _****_(Sem senso de confiança,_********Inuyasha prestava bem atenção na letra, parece até que ela tinha feito essa música para ele, combinava perfeitamente com o que ele sentia.****************_I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) _****_Estou certo de que é muita pressão para agüentar)_********_I've felt this way before, so insecure _****_Já fiquei assim antes, tão inseguro _****************_Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me, _****_Desconforto depositou-se em cima de mim,_********_Distracting, reacting, _****_Distraindo, reatando,_********Kagome olhou para a multidão, e uma pessoa a chamou a atenção, um garoto a encarava seriamente, parecia perdido em pensamentos, Kagome sorriu para o rapaz.********_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection, _****_Contra o que serei eu ficarei ao lado do reflexo_********Inuyasha corou ao ver a cantora sorrindo pra ele. Desviou o olhar, e viu a irmã cantando a música, levantou uma sobrancelha e não pode evitar a pergunta.******- **Como sabe cantar se ela disse que ainda não está nas rádios?**- **Eu peguei no Kazaa!- Ela disse sorrindo, e logo após voltando a cantar.****_It's haunting, how I can't seem, _****_Ele esta me caçando, como vou conseguir_********_To find myself again, my walls are closing in, _********_Me encontrar de novo, minhas paredes estão se fechando,_************_(Without a sense of confidence, _****_(Sem senso de confiança,_****__****************_I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) _****_Estou certo de que é muita pressão para agüentar)_****************_I've felt this way before, so insecure... _****_Já fiquei assim antes, tão inseguro _****************_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, _****_Exista algo em mim que me coloca além da superfície_****************_Consuming,Confusing what is real... _****_Consumindo, confundindo o que é real..._************Inuyasha olhou de novo para a garota, e sorriu, até que essa música era boa.Assim como ela, ele não podia negar que ela era linda. Cabelos negros, com duas mechas brancas na frente, olhos azuis, corpo perfeito. As roupas que a menina usava era do gosto dele, cala jeans preta rasgada,uma blusa abóbora, com as mangas pretas, luvas pretas que deixavam seus dedos do lado de fora, e um All Star que não devia ver a água uns três anos. Era perfeita, para ele, mas nunca teria uma chance com ela. "Espera desde quando estou apaixonado por ela?Tenho uma namorada, se Kikyou me escuta falando isso sou um homem morto."********_This lack of self control I fear is never ending, _****_Essa falta de auto controle eu acho que é infinito,_************************_Controlling, Confusing what is real..._**

**_Controlando, confundindo o que é real..._**

**Novamente todos aplaudiram, e Kagome sorriu.**

- **Bom gente, muito Obrigada por terem vindo, Muito Obrigada, a vocês que sempre tiram um tempo pra me escutar cantar, Obrigada gente vocês são demais, valeu até o nosso próximo show, tchau!- Kagome manda um beijo pra todo mundo, e sai do palco sendo aplaudida por seus fãs.**

- **Vamos Rin!- Diz Inuyasha pegando na mão da irmã.**

- **Que pena que acabou, foi tão legal né maninho?- Perguntou a garota sorrindo carinhosamente.**

- **Ta brincando? Foi péssimo.- Disse Inuyasha.**

- **Chato!- Murmurou Rin.**

- **EU ouvi isso.- Rin apenas mostrou a língua pra ele.**

**  ==============**

- **Kagome conseguimos! Batemos o recorde veio mais de mil pessoas nesse show!- Falou o empresário.Kagome suspirou desanimada.**

- **É, mas do que, que adianta?- Perguntou ela, sentando no sofá.**

- **Como assim?**

- **Eu não posso ir ao shopping sozinha, não posso dar uma volta sozinha, não posso sair na rua sozinha, não posso fazer nada sozinha, sem um batalhão de seguranças atrás de mim.- Ela falou enquanto tentava abrir a garrafa d'água.**

- **Kagome querida isso tem um nome- Kagome olhou pra ele, com cara de quem já sabe a resposta.- fama! Isso é ótimo.**

- **E quando será que vou me livrar disso? Digo, fico feliz que as pessoas gostem das minhas músicas, mas queria que elas me tratassem como uma pessoa normal.- Kagome suspirou.**

- **Só vai conseguir isso,se você fugir e fingir ser outra pessoa.**

**   Kagome levantou a cabeça e sorriu.**

**============**

**Bom gente espero que tenham gostado!**

**Por favor deixem reviews Ok? **

**Bjkas DarkKana!**


	2. Algum dia!

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelizmente eles pertencem a Rumiko Takashi. DarkKanah de cabeça baixa e Rumiko rindo da cara dela.

****

****

****

**Capítulo-2- Minha opinião vale?**

**Inuyasha acordou com o barulho do som em sua cabeça, já sabia quem pusera o som no ultimo volume, dava pra se escutar uma voz doce cantando, mas no meio da voz doce dava pra escutar uma voz meia rouca e aguda.Inuyasha balançou a cabeça negativamente, sua irmã nunca vai perceber que não é Kagome Higurashi? **

**Inuyasha levantou da cama, ainda xingando a irmã por ter acordado ele, entrou no banheiro, mas, nem dez segundos se passa e ele volta.**

**"- Maldição esqueci a droga da roupa.!"- Ele pega uma muda de roupa e entra no banheiro.Agora sim, ele despiu-se e entrou no chuveiro.**

**Rin arrumava as mesas e cantarolava uma música.Rin pegou a colher de pau e fez como microfone, começou a dançar do mesmo jeito que Kagome dançava no show. Rin se empolgou, digamos um pouco mais do que o normal e subiu em cima da mesa, jogou beijos para o nada e sorriu ao ver sua boneca em cima do sofá.**

**=============**

**Inuyasha saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha na cabeça, escutou sua barriga gritando por comida o mais rápido possível, tirou a toalha da cabeça e penteou seus longos cabelos. Entrou na cozinha e tomou um susto.**

- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!- Ri se desequilibrou e acabou caindo, ela já tinha se visto toda machucada, mas ela não encontrou o chão, mas sim os braços forte do irmão.**

**  "- Toma cuidado, monstrenga."-Inuyasha colocou a irmã casula no chão, e esta o olhou triste Inuyasha girou os olhos, odiava ver a irmã daquele jeito. Ficou de joelhos na frente dela para que ficasse da mesma altura dela, levantou o rosto dela, e a menina olhou nos olhos do irmão.**

**"- Rin o que você estava fazendo?" – O olhar da menina se envergonhou, e ela corou levemente.**

**"- Eu estava tentando imitar a Kagome-sama, ai eu subi em cima da mesa pra tentar achar que eu estava em cima do palco, peguei a colher de pau pra fingi que era o microfone, mais ai você eu chegou e eu levei um susto e acabei caindo."-A menina começou a chorar, Inuyasha pegou a irmã no colo e caminhou até o sofá, e sentou neste.**

**"- Mana põe na sua cabeça que a Kagome nem sabe que você existe, para com isso de querer ser ela, você é você e ela é ela"- Rin chorou mais ainda, Inuyasha suspirou desanimado, teve uma idéia seria dolorosa, mas era a única forma de alegrar a irmã. –"Olha semana que vem ouvi dizer que vai ter um show dessa garota"- Rin deu um beliscão nele e ele já entendeu.-"Vai ter um show da Kagome no Shinkon no Tama, quer ir?"- A morena o olhou assustada e ao mesmo tempo feliz.**

** "- Eu quero!"-Ela de um pulo no colo do irmão fazendo esse tossir.**

**"- Não precisa, me matar por isso, achei que gostasse dessa chata."- Rin estreitou os lhos, e Inuyasha deu um sorriso maroto.Rin pegou uma almofada, e Inuyasha saiu correndo, acabara de começar uma guerra de almofadas. Rin pegou uma almofada e escondeu atrás do sofá. Inuyasha estava embaixo da mesa, vendo Rin  se escondendo saiu debaixo da mesa e foi andando em passos silenciosos, até o sofá Viu a irmã olhando  pelos lados, para ver se achava a localização dele. O mais velho levantou a almofada na mesma hora em que Rin olhou para cima, mas era tarde demais o objeto macio já havia atingido sua face.**

**"- Ai!! Não vale Mano você trapaceou, de novo"- Falou a menina indignada, já era a terceira vez naquela semana.**

**"- Eu não trapaceie você tem que ser mais, mais pêra ai que a palavra escapou"- Inuyasha pôs a mão no queixo até que lembrou, assim que virou o rosto pra responder, recebeu uma bela almofadada na cara. Inuyasha olhou feio para Rin que caia na gargalhada, pegou uma almofada e tacou nela, esta abaixou, mas a almofada continuou em sua rota e atingiu em uma garota, de longos e brilhantes cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, a garota tirou o objeto macio de sua cara e olhou feio para Inuyasha e Rin, estes arregalaram os olhos quando viram quem era.Rin ia saindo de fininho, Inuyasha sorriu sem graça.**

**"- O-Oi Ki-Kikyou! Tudo bem?"- Disse Inuyasha desconcertado, a mulher chamada de Kikyou estreitou os olhos para o namorado e Inuyasha engoliu seco.**

**"- Olá Inuyasha também estou feliz em vê-lo"- Olhou para Rin esta deu a língua para ela Kikyou soltou um "rosnado".**

**"-Rin"- Disse Inuyasha em tom de aviso, a moreninha deu as costa e entrou no quarto fechando a porta em seguida.**

**"- Você devia dar mais educação a esta menina meu amor."-Ela abraçou o namorado este retribuiu o abraço beijando-a em seguida.**

**"- Sentiu minha falta?"- Ele perguntou carinhosamente.**

**"-É claro que senti"- Ela deu uma leve mordiscada na orelha dele.**

**"- Para com isso Kikyou, já te falei a respeito disso"- Ele sou irritado, desfazendo o abraço.**

**"- Desculpe, mas quando a gente vai "avançar o sinal"?Todas as minhas amigas não são virgens, só eu que sou"- Ela fez bico e sentou no sofá cruzando as pernas em seguida, Inuyasha apenas girou os olhos, ia começar um joguinho de sedução da senhorita Kikyou.**

**---------------**

**   "- Kagome temos um show Sábado e outro na Segunda, fora o de Terça e Domingo.Seu show foi um sucesso, é assim que vamos ganhar de Bankotsu"- A jovem girou os olhos ia começar ele com mais uma das conversas de que tinham que ganhar de seu irmão.**

**"- Myuga eu não quero ganhar ou perder do meu irmão só quero fazer meus shows sem ter que competir"- A menina com o nome de Kagome levantou, da cadeira onde estava sentada.O empresário suspirou lá vinha ela com esse papo de novo.**

**"- Ta Kagome odeio esses seus lamentos. Vamos ensaiar aquela música de novo."- Kagome teve vontade de matar seu empresário, mas pensou melhor em breve ele teria uma grande surpresa, uma não duas.Kagome pegou a guitarra em cima da mesa e colocou um microfone de rosto, fez sinal positivo para o empresário, e este sorriu.**

Tire suas mãos de mim, eu não pertenço a você 

**_Não é me dominando assim que você vai me entender_**

**_Eu posso estar sozinha mais eu sei muito bem pra onde vou_**

**_Você pode até duvidar acho que isso não é amor!_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Será Só imaginação?_**

**_Será que nada vai acontecer?_**

**_Será que é tudo isso em vão?_**

**_Será que vamos conseguir vencer?_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Nos perdemos entre monstros_**

**_Da nossa própria criação?_**

**_Serão noites inteiras_**

**_Talvez pó medo da escuridão_**

****

****

****

****

**_Ficaremos acordados _**

**_Imaginando uma solução_**

**_Pra que esse nosso egoísmo_**

**_Não destrua nossos coração._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Será Só imaginação?_**

**_Será que nada vai acontecer?_**

**_Será que é tudo isso em vão?_**

**_Será que vamos conseguir vencer?_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Brigar pra que?_**

**_Se é sem querer_**

**_Quem é que vai nos proteger?_**

**_Será que vamos ter_**

**_Que responder pelos erros a mais eu e você._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Kagome terminou os últimos versos e ouviu palmas vindo da entrada ao olhar ficou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

**Continua......**

****

**--------------**

**Oi pessoaso/**

**Td bom?Ta confesso que demorei mais pelo amor de deus me perdoem meu pc ficou ruim.**

**Bom vamos aos agradecimentos um beijo pra todas as almas vivas que fizeram a bondade de comentar.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**_Juli-Chan- Perfeita? Ainda não posso dizer, mas quem sabe em breve não estará?XD Arigatou pelo comentário continue lendo. Bjaks._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Lari-Chan- Domo arigatou baixinha (naum sei porque adoro chamar os outros de baixinhos, e olha que eu sou uma XD) Jura que você gostou tanto assim? Você nunca vai me encher. Bom vi sim e já tirei e seria um enorme prazer em te dizer me adiciona o msn que eu te explico blz? Bom a idéia do Inu ser irmão da Rin veio como raio, mas você ainda não viu nada, vai ter muitas coisas inéditas. Domo Domo arigatou baixinha (espero que naums e importe deu te chamar assim). Bjaks e continue lendo._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Raya-Chan- Bom como você viu eu demorei pra burro peço desculpas. Prometo não demorar com o próximo. Bjkas continue acompanhando_**

****

****

****

****

****

**__**

**_Lika- Pois é guria vacilei né? Bom Obrigada pelo elogio Bjaks e continue lendo e acompanhando._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Dark-Sofy- Isso ai Dark-Sofy o/ pra sempre malvados Bom se a sua amiga nos confundiu devo agradecer a ela, porque se não você não leria minha fic. É percebi que vacilei, mas prometo que não vai se repetir. Obrigada pessoa do clã Darko/ (já reparou que quando a gente fala dark a gente imagina trovões e relâmpagos?) _****_XDD Bjkas Dark-Sofy continue lendo ok?_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Taiji Ya Sango- Fia vou te contar um segredo, seu nome é meio complicado, então se estiver escrito errado me perdoeTodos dizem isso, sim Inu e Rin sendo irmõas, teve um que me perguntou onde entraria o Sesshy e sabe que só pensei nele agora Ô.o Bjkas e continue lendo._**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Bianca Himura- Dale Bia, por mera curiosidade de fã fanática você gosta de Samurai X né? Obrigada pelo elogio continue lendo Bjkas._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Lo Kagome- Oi eu li sua fic também e estou achando legal  so me perdoa por não comentar, mas é que ando meia atarefada"lha quanto ao comentário que você fez a banda que o Inu gosta não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder pois é a minha banda favorita, já no estilo da Kagome PELO AMOR DE DEUS NÃO A COMPARE COM A AVRIL LAVING ODEIO ELA ECA! Finja que ela é a cantora do Nithwish XD. Bjaks Continue acompanhando._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Sakura- Não se preocupe depois leio sua fic ok?Ela não vai bem fujir, isso vocês vão descobrir com o passar da fic. Bjkas continue acompanhando._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_M.Sheldon- Oiiiiiii Claro que pode me mandar um e-mail. Domo Arigatou pelas boas vindas o/ Muito Obrigada mesmo. Que isso nem sou tão boa assim, bom quanto o enredo eu criei no meu curso de japonês, me veio a mente e não resisti. Nem me fale nesses problemas de formatação que eu estou morrendo de vergonha pela minha cagada, que bom que não foi só eu que tive esse problema E que isso adoro ouvir a opinião dos outros, adorei seu comentário me deixou super feliz mesmoEspero que o próximo capitulo não te deixe tão curiosa, e por favor não me mate quero viver ainda pra continuar a fic e postar outras Bjkas e continue acompanhando._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Kagome-Kun- Oi eu já ouvi falar de você se não me engano foi a Lika que me disse.Sim o capitulo um ficou curtinho, mas esse foi maior confessa vai.Não ligue também sou viciada em fic de romances XDBjkas continue acompanhando._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Marilian de Orion- Eu também tenho uma certa paixão por Linkin Park, mas prefiro Offspringmas gosto não se discute se lamenta XD. Bjkas continue lendo._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Bom gente Muitíssimo Obrigada pela força prometo não demorar com o próximo capitulo e quem quiser me adicionar em MSN meu contato é:_**

****

****

****

****

**_Podem me adicionar a vontade_**

****

****

**_Bjkas a todo que perderam o tempo de vocês lendo minha humilde fic._**

****

**_Tchauxzinho!_**

****

****


	3. Pedido de casamento

****

****

****

****

****

    Yo Minna o/ Bom confesso que demorei um cadinho com esse capítulo, mas me bateu um bloqueio filha d...ahn é melhor eu não continuar...XD. Bom Arigatou a todas as reviews, sabe eu tenho uma certa paixão por reviews...XD.

****

****

****

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Inuyasha- Já sei já sei, os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e sim a Rumiko quando vai aprender a  NÃO falar isso DarkKanah-Chan?_**

****

****

**_DarkKanah- O.O Oro? Quem disse que eu vou falar isso? Inuyasha arregala os olhos e coloca a mão na boca não me atrapalhe.Bom,antes que o Sr Inuyasha me atrapalhe de novo hoje não falarei minha adorável fala...XD...E sim que a Rumiko me emprestou os personagens de Inuyasha para que eu pudesse por em prática minha fic o.Arigatou Rumiko-Chan ._**

****

****

****

****

**Capítulo 3- Dont Stay!**

**_Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe _****_Sometimes I need you to stay away from me _****_Sometimes I'm in disbelief, I didn't know _****_Somehow I need you to go _********************_Ás vezes eu_****_Preciso lembrar para respirar_****_Ás vezes eu_****_Preciso que você fique longe de mim_**************

**Kagome sentiu uma enorme felicidade ao ver a pessoa que estava parada na porta, respirou fundo tentando não mostrar que estava alegre e sim que estava seria. Colocou a guitarra no chão e desceu do "palco".**

**"Kouga que surpresa o que veio fazer aqui?"- Perguntou enquanto parava em frente ao rapaz.**

**"Vim saber se você quer voltar para sua antiga banda"- Kagome tomou uma aparência de preocupada, voltar q antiga banda? Não isso ela nunca faria.**

**"O que houve com Bankotsu?"- Perguntou preocupada, não que amasse o irmão ainda sentia ódio por tudo que ele tinha feito a ela.**

**"Bankotsu esta viajando de férias  e precisamos de um vocalista pois nos contrataram pra fazer um show no Hawaii"-Falou o jovem calmamente.Aproximou-se de Kagome e depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios, esta suspirou assim que Kouga se afastou.**

**"Já disse pra não me beijar em publico"-Falou meia corada olhando para o empresário que sorria para ela.**

**"Não sei porque, sou seu namorado já devia está acostumada"- Ele sorriu ao vê-la olhar pra ele incrédula.**

**"Não sou sua namorada"- Suspirou-"Porque insiste em relatar isso?"- Sentou-se numa cadeira perto da porta da saída, Kouga fez o mesmo-"Porque simplesmente não arruma outra?"- Olhou nos olhos de Kouga e este tinha um olhar triste.**

**"Nosso relacionamento acabou porque você terminou comigo"-Viu Kagome girar os olhos e em seguida levantar passando as mãos pelos cabelos.**

**"Isso porque você me traiu" - Viu o empresário e o outros técnicos do som saírem, o empresário fez sinal que iria subir e  Kagome assentiu com a cabeça.__**

****

****

****

"Eu não te trai só porque patrocínio seu irmão não quer dizer que te trai, sou patrocinador e empresário dele"-Kouga falou visivelmente irritado.

**"Isso pra mim é traição depois de tudo que o Bankotsu me fez você ainda fica do lado dele?"-Kagome controlou-se pra não mandar o Kouga ir tomar naquele lugar, olhou para o rapaz novamente e disse.-"Vai embora, e nunca mais volte aqui" **

**Kouga suspirou.Levantou-se e aproximou-se de Kagome, chegou bem perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou.**

**"Então pelo menos me de mais uma noite com você Kagome.Só mais uma e prometo nunca mais parecer na sua frente."**

**"Acha que sou uma prostituta?Vai embora Kouga"-Kouga agarrou a cintura de Kagome beijou-lhe os lábios,no inicio Kagome se debatia, mas depois cedeu afinal essa seria a ultima vez. Separaram-se por falta de ar e Kagome beijou os lábios de Kouga levemente e afastou-se.**

**"Sayonara"- Disse Kouga virando-se e indo embora.**

**"Sayonara"-Sussurrou Kagome.**

**--------------**

**_Don't stay _****_Forget our memories _****_Forget our possibilities _****_What you were changing me into _**

****

**_Às vezes_****_Não creio eu não sabia_****_De alguma maneira_**

**_Preciso que você v_**

****

****

****

 Inuyasha suspirou pela vigésima vez, olhou para Kikyou novamente, esta estava pegando outro vestido de casamento e indo experimentar, e pensou será que foi uma boa idéia te pedido ela em casamento?

****

****

****

****

**-FlashBack-**

Inuyasha esatava deitado na rede com Kikyou nos braços, estava alisando o cabelo desta enquanto a jovem olhava as estrelas.

-Eu te amo - Inuyasha sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa.

-Também te amo-Inuyasha levantou e Kikyou fez o mesmo, olhou bem para os olhos castanhos da menina a sua frente.-Kikyou estive pensando e...-Pegou as mãos da garota- Quer casar comigo?

Kikyou arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

-Claro!- Abraçou Inuyasha, este abraçou de volta. Kikyou olhou para Inuyasha e este estava de olhos fechados, deu um sorriso malicioso e fechou os olhos.

-Fim do Flashback-

  Inuyasha olhou novamente para Kikyou antes de olhar para a rua. Ficou observando as ruas de Tóquio. Passou os olhos em tudo, nada o agradava, pois Tóquio não mudara nada, seu olhar parou em uma certa figura, ou melhor em um certo outdoor com uma garota de olhos azuis e cabelos negros, ficou observando a garota, era linda, estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo algumas mechas escapara caindo sobre seu rosto, deixando-a mais bonita, seus olhos olhavam bem para ele, estava segurando algo, parecia um CD vai ver era o novo CD pensou ele.

Inuyasha ficou tão enfeitiçado pelo retrato de Kagome que nem percebeu Kikyou se aproximando.Esta olhou para o noivo e seguiu o olhar dele, emburrou a cara ao ver quem ele olhava.

-Inuyasha- O rapaz levou em susto e olhou para Kikyou que tinha os olhos estreitados.

- Ah...Finalmente né Kikyou pensei que fosse ficar o dia inteiro nessa maldita loja- Falou no seu tipico mal humor levantando-se da cadeira onde estivera sentado.

       -Pelo jeito acho que você arrumou uma coisa muito boa para fazer né?- Disse olahndo feio para o outdoor de Kagome.

        -Não começa Kikyou com ciúmes de um outdoor?- Inuyasha suspirou, começara ali mais um ataque de ciúmes.

        -Um outdoor de uma garota linda, isso não posso negar, ela realmente é bonita, mas muito esnobe e metida, acha que é a melhor cantora do mundo só porque ganhou o prêmio de melhor cantora, ah me poupe Inuyasha tem garotas muito mais bonitas, por ai- Kikyou fez uma pausa tentando manter a calma- Eu sou uma.- Inuyasha olhou para Kikyou e sorriu.

        -Eu sei boba, se você não fosse linda como é acha que eu escolheria você pra ser minha mulher?- Abraçou Kikyou enquanto essaaumentava o sorriso malicioso que tinha nos lábios.

----------

        -Bankotsu, Kouga esta ai fora ele quer falar com você, é sobre sua irmã- Disse a secretaria.

         -Mande-o entrar.

     -Sim Senhor.

  A secretaria saiu e Kouga entrou quase levando a porta junto.

          -O que houve Kouga?- Bankotsu colocou o cigarro no cigarreiro.

          -Sua irmã não quis voltar!-Falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

        -Disse a ela a aquela pequena historia que mandei você contar?- Cruzou s braço e apontou uma cadeira a sua frente com a cabeça para Kouga sentar.

          -Disse, e ainda por cima ela não quis ir pra cama comigo- Falou indignado. Bankotsu fechou o sorriso esnobe que tinha nos lábios e levantou.-Você fez o que?

          -Pedi ela pra ir pra cama comigo- Kouga repetiu calmamente.Bankotsu pegou Kouga pegou Bankotsu pelo pescoço, este olhou assustado para Bankotsu.

          -Jamais repita uma coisa dessas para minha irmã, posso querer acabar com a carreira dela, mas ainda assim a amo, se você encostar essa sua mão imunda nela de novo ou se atrever a falar com ela eu te mato.- Soltou o pescoço de Kouga e este massageou o local.

         -Gomem ne, não sabia que você amava sua irmã.- Kouga falou sarcástico arrancando um rosnado de Bankotsu.

           -Suma da minha frente- Kouga levantou e saiu, mas antes de sair virou-se para Bankotsu.

           -Ainda terei sua irmã pra mim.- E saiu.

-----------

**_Don't stay _****_Forget our memories _****_Forget our possibilities _**

Take all your faithlessness with you

**_Às vezes eu_****_Acho que confiei demais em voc_****_Às vezes eu_**

Somente sinto como se estivesse gritando para mim

Kagome chegou em casa exausta. Suspirou desanimada ao ver a bagunça que sua casa estava. Sentou no sofá e ficou fitando a TV desligada. Quem será que era aquele garoto que estava no seu show, ele tinha um olhar tão profundo.

Kagome estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem notou sua irmã entrando.

        -Kagome, Kagome, Kagome- A jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos igualmente castanhos passava a mão na frente do rosto da irmã, Kagome piscou algumas vezes e fitou a irmã, que parecia preocpada.

- Sango! Gomem ne não vi você chegar- Ela levantou.

- Você esta bem? Parecia meia que perdida em pensamentos- Disse Sango colocando as pastas que tinha em mãos em cima da mesa de centro.

        -Estou bem Sério, só estava pesando no Souta- Disse com um sorriso fraco.

        -Hm o Souta de novo, então é namoro ou amizade?- Perguntou Sango animada, abraçando a irmã.

           -E você e o Houjjo namoro ou amizade?- Kagome perguntou divertida, viu a rima soltando-se dela  e andando sonhadora ate o sofá, chegando neste se jogou.

           -Já deu namoro maninha, ele me pediu em namoro hoje, ele vem jantar com agente tem problema?- Sango levantou apoiando-se no sofá.

           -O Myuga vai vir jantar conosco  e o Jii-san também, se ele não se incomodar deles dois virem e da conversa que será sobre meu show não- Disse Kagome rindo.

          -Tá bom o Houjjo é seu fã mesmo.-Sango passou por Kagome parou do Aldo desta que fitava a casa.

           -Mas, precisamos dar um jeito nessa casa - Kagome disse e Sango concordou.Então as duas começaram o trabalho, uma arrumava a sala e  a cozinha, a outra arrumava os quartos e lavava o banheiro, Sango resmungava dizendo que Kagome deveria contratar empregada, ao invés de ficar elas mesmas arrumando a casa.

  Terminaram era cinco horas, foram tomar banho. Sango acabou primeiro que Kagome, estava simplesmente nervosa, iria jantar com Houjjo um ator famoso.Sango cantarolava uma música de Kagome.

"_Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well __Sometimes I just feel like strangling you myself __Sometimes I'm in disbelief, I didn't know __Somehow I need to be alone __Às vezes__Não creio eu não sabia__De alguma maneira__Preciso ficar sozinho_

_Don't stay __Forget our memories __Forget our possibilities __What you were changing me into __(Just take myself back and...) __Don't stay __Forget our memories __Forget our possibilities __Take all your faithlessness with you __(Just take myself back and...) __Don't stoy _

_Não fique__Esqueça nossas recordações__Esqueça nossas possibilidades__No que você estava me transformando__[apenas devolva meu "eu" e]__Não fique__Esqueça nossas recordações__Esqueça nossas possibilidades__[apenas devolva meu "eu" e]__Não fique_

_I don't ne..._**Sango olhou para a porta e viu sua irmã para nesta olhando-a sorriu amarelo, e envergonha.****         -Ahn Kagome?**

**-É Stay e não Stoy isso é inglês não espanhol- Kagome sorriu divertido, ao ver a irmã olha-la confusa.**

- **Nani?**

- **Na musica é: "**_Just take myself back and...Dont Stay" _******-Nem percebi- Disse vermelha- Bom eu gosto muito dessa música o significado é lindo.****-Obrigada, foi eu que escrevi.- Kagome se virou e foi para seu quarto.****A campainha toca e Sango diz:****-Eu atendo!- Se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e abriu a porta.****-Hime você está linda- Sango corou adorava quando ele a chamava de Hime.**- **Obrigada. Houjjo-Kun- Sango deu um selinho no namorado e deu espaço para este entrar.****    -Kagome não esta?- perguntou ao ver a sala vazia.****   -Está terminando de se arrumar- Houjjo sorriu malicioso e abraçou Sango beijando-a em seguida.****Kagome entrou na sala e corou, Sango e Houjjo se beijavam, deu um passo para trás e a campainha tocou Houjjo e Sango separam-se na hora, e coraram ao ver Kagome na sala, com um sorriso envergonhado.****-Gomem ne-Sussurrou passando pela irm****Abriu a porta e levou um susto, Souta estava parado em frente a esta, olhando-a encantado.****-Souta-Kun o que faz aqui?- Perguntou surpresa ao ver o rapaz parado em frente a sua porta.****-Jii-san e Myuga me mandaram aqui pra te entregar isso- Estendeu o papel a garota, esta pegou e abriu o papel, arregalou os olhos ao ler o que estava escrito.****.....****-----------****Yo Minna o****Ta sei que demorei, mas sabe bateu um bloqueio mas consegui postar hoje o/.****Agradecimentos:****Lari-Chan- ****_Oi baixinha que bom que você não liga de eu te chamar assim, é vicio meu namorado me chama assim o pior é que ele diz com razão...XD...Pois é a Kikyou sempre armar, mas eu não odeio ela, pra falar a verdade não tenho nada contra ela so acho que o casal perfeito é Inuyasha e Kagome, isso depois de Sesshoumaru e Rin -Bom desculpa a demora, mas bloqueios nunca são bem vindos né? Bjkas baixinha_********************Taijia Ya Sango-Chan-**** _Gomem ne mesmo, mas so fui ver que seu nome estava errado depois que postei Não se preocupe quanto o Sesshy ele vai aparecer, ele é meu personagem favorito Obrigada pelo elogio Sango-Chan Bjkas continue acompanhando e seus comentários são sempre bem vindos não se preocupe adoro comentários gigantes._****************************Naraku-****_ Obrigada pelas dicas Naraku espero que esse capitulo tenha te agradado e ficado melhor na pontuação do que o outro E respondendo ao seu e-mail, claro que pode me adicionar no MSN: _****_ Bjkas._********************M.Sheldon- ****_Oi M.Sheldon hahahahaaha bom eu não tenho nada contra a Kikyou, mas não tem problema pela demora o importante é que você esta gostando. Hehehe é verdade hoje to ficando mais velha, mas do que já era ;; É verdade se fosse outro garoto já teria aceitado o convite da Kikyou de ir pra cama com ela, mas o Inu ;e certinho não se preouce logo logo a Kagome vai aparecer. Adorei sua review Bjaks guria.Se cuida_****************************Sakura- ****_DarkKanah olha para um lado e para o outro: Porfavor Sakura naum me mate ainda quero viver muito, se você me matar quem continua a fic? Hehehee Obrigada pela review continue acompanhando Bjkas._************************Lo-Kagome- ****_Obrigada pelo elogio Todos disseram a mesma coisa que vc....XD naum se preocupe logo logo o Inu vai conhecer a Kagome.Bjkas_************************Bianca-Himura- ****_hehehe tb curto todos esse animes q vc curte se eu coloca a lista no prolife vai ter mais de naum sei quantas linahs so dos meus animes favoritos.Ta prometo que la pro cap 5 a Kikyou já vai começar a se afastar do Inu. Bjkas e Obrigada_********************Naru Segawa- ****_Obrigada pelo elogio o Bom quem a Kagome viu? Preciso responder? XD prometo tirar oInu da Kikyou logo ta? Bjkas e Obrigada._********************************Nat-D- ****_Oi Naum sou mto chegada a SM naum, mas leio sua fic Obrigada pela review Bjkas._********************Lika-Chan- ****_Oi baixinha Nossa devo mto a vc Obrigada pela review desculpa a crueladade de Inu e Kik mas as vezes me da umas rviravoltas e acrscento mas a existência dela na fic...XD Bjkas._********************Kagome-Kun- ****_aiaiaia desculpa K-Chan viu teve um pouco da atenção do Inu para a Kagome. Q bom q esta gostando tb to amando suas fics Bjkas _****************Sango- ****_Obrigada pelo elogio prometo naum demorar mto na próxima atualização. Bjkas_********************Bom é so Bjkas gente e Obrigada especialmente a M.Sheldon por lembrar do meu despresivel aniversario bjkas.****DarkKanah**


	4. De volta?

Yo Minna-san gomem ne pela demora mas meu trabalho e minha faculdade não me deixaram digitar essa fic, e ainda por cima recebi uma visita inesperada.Bloqueio Gomem ne. Mas aqui esta o capítulo 4.

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Capítulo 4- Estou Aqui!**

******************Souta estendeu o envelope branco a Kagome, esta olhou para o envelope e fez uma cara desconfiada.**** -Onde está Jii-san?- Perguntou ainda encarando o envelope.**** -Já esta vindo ele disse que virá, para saber sua resposta.- Diz Souta pegando a mão de Kagome e colocando o papel nesta.**** -Resposta?- Perguntou ela confusa.Olhou para Sango e percebeu que ela olhava curiosamente para o envelope.****-É! Abra.**** Kagome olhou curioso para o papel a sua frente.Abriu e olhou incrédula para as palavras que estava lendo.**** -Um Show?- Perguntou ela, olhando para Souta e Houjjo que a essa autora estava ao lado de Souta.**** -Sim Kagome- Começou Houjjo- Jii-san e Kouga fizeram um contrato querendo que você faça um show com Bankotsu ele quer ver se você dois junto farão mais sucesso que separados- Disse Houjjo coçando a nuca.**** -Pois ele sabe muito bem minha resposta. É Não- Ela falou furiosa enquanto colocava "delicadamente"o papel em cima da mesa.**** -K-Chan tente se controlar- Sango disse preocupada.**** -Eu estou calma Sango-Chan só não quero nem vou fazer esse maldito show.**** -Kagome...Jii-San já esta fazendo os ingressos- Souta falou meio receoso- Sua resposta terá de ser sim.**** Kagome se aproximou de Souta e sussurrou em seu ouvido:**** -Farei este show quando as vacas começarem a agir como nós. EU NÃO VOU FAZER ESSA MELECA DESSE SHOW E PONTO FINAL- Gritou no ouvido de Souta. O pobre coitado estava massageando o ouvido esquerdo, devido a "doce"calma de Kagome.**

**-Então cabe a nós esperar Jii-San- Disse Houjjo sentando-se**

**-Houjjo- Começou Sango, Houjjo olhou para a namorada e sorriu.**

** -Diz meu anjo.**

** -Não me chame assim. Me diga você e Souta estão metidos nisso não estão?- Houjjo engoliu seco diante da pergunta da "namorada".**

**-C-c-c-como assim?**

**-Não se faça de idiota você e Souta estão querendo que a Kagome aceite não é?- Disse Sango perdendo a paiência.**

** -Sim estamos- Souta sorriu- Achamos que Kagome deve voltar a antiga banda.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**_._**

**-Maninho chato você prometeu. Você disse que ia me levar no show da Kagome-sama-Disse a menina da cozinha.**

**-Ai eu já disse que odeio essa garota- Retrucou o mais velho da sala.**

**-Eu concordo com o Inu, essa menina parece ser santa, mas não é. Já viu o tipo de roupa que ela anda?Tudo preto credo, parece até que esta de luto, e a maquiagem preta, nossa ela é feia e não sabe nada de moda- Comentou Kikyou. Rin mostrou a língua para a cunhada.**

**-Bom dos tipos de roupas dela eu gosto, amo preto e bom ela não é feia não Kikyou, ela é uma gata- InuYasha disse inocentemente, só percebera a burrada que tinha dito quando a noiva lançou um olhar maléfico a ele.Que sorriu amarelo.- Bom, mas preto é melhor que rosa- Ele disse olhando a roupa de Kikyou. Mini saia rosa, uma blusa tomara que caia rosa e uma sandália rosa.Rin, não pode evitar um comentário.**

**-É parece até a barbie susi- InuYasha não controlou, apenas caiu na gargalhada, assim como Rin. A jovem e cabelos negros indo na cintura se irritou e quando ia protestar a campainha a interrompeu.**

**InuYasha estava com lagrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. Ia se levantar, mas Rin se levantou primeiro. O rapaz estranhou a atitude da irmã, ela sempre odiara atender a porta, mas agora foi por livre e espontânea vontade.**

**Rin abriu a porta meia receosa, será que era ele mesmo? Respirou fundo, e sentiu aquele odor mesmo com as portas fechadas já sabia quem estava por trás desta. Abriu a porta com um enorme sorriso antes de dizer:**

**-SESSHY- Rin se jogou nos braços do rapaz a frente que quase caiu, quando a menina pulou em seu braços. Sorriu e abraçou a cintura da jovem enquanto esta passava seus braços pelo pescoço dele.**

**-Oi Rin, quanto tempo né?- Ele pergunta sorrindo, enquanto coloca a menina no chão.**

**-Sim-pensei que não fosse mais voltar- Ela disse corada.**

**-Sesshoumaru? Quem mandou você voltar?- InuYasha aparece atrás da irmã, abraçando esta por trás.**

**-InuYasha, continua tratando Rin como uma garotinha de dez anos- Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para InuYasha que abraçava Rin por trás,a menina suspirou e desfez o abraço que o irmão. Olhou para Sesshoumaru desanimada e depois para InuYasha.**

**-Parem de brigar, eu vou pro meu quarto.- Ela sai da sala deixando InuYasha, Sesshoumaru e Kikyou que ate então estava calada observando tudo atentamente.**

**-Então o primo de InuYasha esta de volta- Kikyou disse sorrindo cinicamente. Sesshoumaru apenas olhou friamente para ela- Ora, ora, vejo que ainda não gosta de mim não é mesmo? Não se preocupe, também não gosto de você. –InuYasha ia interromper, mas Sesshoumaru passou por eles indo em direção a onde Rin passará a minutos atrás.**

**-Eiieieieieieie onde pensa que vai?- O jovem de cabelos negros correu em tempo de impedir seu primo de subir as escadas.- Você não vai no quarto da minha irmã não.**

**-Saia da minha frente InuYasha. Quero falar com Rin**

**-Espere ate a hora do jantar, esta casa é MINHA e odeio quando pessoas ficam se achando a dona dela, pelo que eu me lembre papai disse que EU era responsável por Rin e pela CASA não meu primo.- Ele falou convencido.**

**-InuYasha não teste minha paciência.**

**-Vá para a casa da Kagura Sesshoumaru- Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos ao ouvir **_casa da Kagura._

**-O que disse? Pelo visto não ta sabendo que eu e Kagura não estamos mais junto. Está mal informado.Agora deixe-me passar.**

**-Não!**

**-InuYasha...Ta, mas na hora do jantar falarei com Rin a sós.**

**InuYasha fez cara de poucos amigos, pelo menos assim ele saberia espiar os dois.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-Então Kagome é isso esse show será pra as pessoas, de classe baixa, será para pessoas, de classe baixa, será neste sábado as sete da noite- Jii-san bateu palmas e sorriu.**

**-Porque insiste em dizer que farei este show com Bankotsu? Eu já disse se ele me quisesse na banda não teria feito o que fez-Kagome passou as mãos pelos cabelos antes de continuas- Se ele ainda me quisesse na banda, não teria drogado Kohako, eu odeio o Bankotsu e só vou voltar aquela banda no dia de São nunca.- Kagome levantou-se da mesa, Souta segurou-a pelo braço fazendo-a parar.**

**-O que quer? Quer me iludir de novo para que eu volte para os "With"?- Kagome perguntou sarcasticamente.**

**-Não, quero que faça este show,pensando nos seus fãs que não tem a oportunidade de ir ao seu show no Shinkon no Tama- Kagome pareceu pensar sobre o assunto e suspirou.**

**-Tudo bem- Todos na sala riram exceto Sango, que sabia o quanto Kagome estava sofrendo- Mas é só esse.**

**-Perfeito- Jii-san falou levantando-se da cadeira.- Kagome, amanhã va até o estúdio para ensaiarmos aquela música nova ok?Como **

**-Breaking the Habit- Falou Sango.**

**-Nossa Sango- Começou Houjjo- Você sabe o nome de todas as musicas de Kagome-sama n**

**-Foi ela quem me ajudou a compor esta música boso- Disse Kagome.**

**-Ahn...é Houjjo!**

**-Cala a boca boso- Sango disse irritada- Vou fingir que nunca te conheci- Sango caminhou calmamente até a porta e abriu esta- Agora por favor vão embora, Kagome e u estamos cansadas.**

**-OK, Kagome amanhã as sete no estúdio- Disse Jii-san com um olhar triste.**

**-Sayonara- Disse Souta e Houjjo ao mesmo tempo.**

**Kagome suspirou e se jogou no sofá branco de veludo. Estava cansada só de pensar que amanhã ia encontrar Bankotsu. Sango aproximou-se da irmã e sentou-se ao seu lado. Estendeu os braços para Kagome esta deitou em seu colo, deixando as lágrimas tomarem conta de seu rosto.**

**-Porque? Porque eu tenho que voltar ao meu passado?- Kagome disse em meio aos soluços.**

**-Calma mana...vai da tudo certo você vai ver. Sei que você so esta fazendo isso por causa dos seus fãs não é?- Kagome assentiu- Então,vá lá e acabe com Bankotsu a voz dele, não é tão bonita assim, a sua é linda.- A cantora deu uma risada abafada pelos soluços e levantou-se**

**-Obrigada mana.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**O barulho estridente do despertador tocou fazendo Kagome sobressaltar da cama.Esticou as mãos e desligou o objeto barulhento.Sentou-se na cama e suspirou desanimada.**

**'É hoje que volto no meu passado' Ela disse tristemente. Fechou os olhos e uma lembrança lhe veio a cabeça.**

**0oFlashBacko0**

_-Kagome, você não é mais útil na banda,nem você nem Kohako os dois podem ir embora._

_-Do que esta falando Bankotsu, somos um grupo, você não vai separar a gente né?_

_-Já fiz isso, só usamos vocês dois porque são crianças de apenas 13 e 12 anos assim faríamos sucesso, mais rápido agora já que estamos no auge da fama não precisamos de vocês dois._

_-Mas Bankotsu temos três CDs- A menina insistiu._

_-Já mandamos parar a divulgação._

_-Mas, Bankotsu..._

_-Sem, mas ah e além disso o dinheiro que investimos nesses dois anos são meus, vocês dois terão de arrumar um jeito de sobreviver. Agora fora!_

_-Canalha- Disse o garoto pela primeira vez.- Nós vamos conseguir construir uma banda Bankotsu e vamos fazer mais sucesso que você- Ele virou-se para a irmã- Vamos mana._

_A menina apenas assentiu com a cabeça._

**0oFim do FlshBack0o**

**Kagome abriu os olhos e deixou que uma lágrima escapasse. Escutou batidas na porta e limpou as lágrimas rapidamente.**

**-Entre!-Kagome disse levantando-se da cama**

**-Kagome anda logo, já são seis e meia- Apressou Sango, mesmo ela sabendo que esse encontro seria catastrófico, queria ver o que Bankotsu ia fazer ao ver Kagome. **

**-Sango você acha que Bankotsu vai dizer alguma coisa sobre o Kohako?Digo, sei que você não o conhece, somos irmãs de coração, mas você sabe da historia- Kagome falou enquanto despia-se, pegou um roupão e foi para o banheiro, deixou a porta aberta para que pudesse escutar a resposta de Sango.**

**-Não sei K-Chan.Acho que qualquer coisa que ele diga deve ajudar, nesse desaparecimento do Kohako.- Sango sentou-se na cama e fitou uma folha na cama de Kagome.Sua curiosidade foi maior pegou o papel e viu que era uma música que Kagome devia estar compondo pois estava inacabada.**

**_It starts with_****_One thing, I don't know why_****_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_****_Keep that in mind_************************_Começa com uma coisa _****_eu não sei porque _****_não importa o quanto você tente _****_mantenha isso na mente _********************************_I designed this rhyme to explain in due time_****_All I know is that_****_Time is a valuable thing_****_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_****************************_eu projetei esta rima para _****_explicar em seu devido tempo _****_o que eu sei _****_o tempo é uma coisa valiosa _********************************************_Watch it count down to the end of the day_****_The clock ticks life away_********************************_assisto ele voar como um balanço _****_assisto ele contar até _**********************************

**__**

****

**-Gostou?- Sango assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Kagome atrás de si.**

**-É linda, mas esta inacabada- Kagome caminhou lentamente até o closet, pegou suas típicas vestes pretas. Uma saia jeans preta ate os pés, tinha uma abertura dos lados que ia até os joelhos, uma blusa de meia manga preta com um símbolo de pirata (sabe aquelas caveiras com duas espadas cruzadas). Pegou seus All Star de cano alto preto e sentou-se na cama para por o calçado.**

**-Eu sei, estou sem imaginação...mas logo acabarei prometo- Disse com um meio sorriso.**

**-Ok.**

**-Vamos?- Kagome perguntou enquanto penteava os cabelos.**

**-Hai!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_"Eu sou pontos de interrogação, sem resposta na canção. _

_Só entenda que eu nunca serei o que querem pra mim"_

**Kagome, suspirou ao sentir a limusine parar em frente ao estúdio, respirou fundo e olhou para a "irmã"ao lado.**

**-Pronta?- Perguntou Sango**

**-Sim- As duas saíram do carro. E entraram no prédio. Kagome olhou em volta e viu Bankotsu, Souta, Houjjo, Jii-san, Myuga, Jakotsu e Hirasi conversando. **

**-Então finalmente minha irmãzinha resolveu dar noticias- Disse Bankotsu sarcasticamente.**

**-Cala a boca, eu já disse que não quero que você dirija a palavra a mim- Kagome respondeu fria. Sango pos a mão em seu braço tentando acalma-la.**

**-Nossa como esta agressiva- Zombou Bankotsu.- Vamos ensaiar logo.**

**-Você não manda em mim e....**

**-Agora basta- Jii-san cruzou os braços.- Kagome suba para o palco junto de Bankotsu, Jakotsu e Hirashi.**

**-Mas Jii-san...**

**-Sem mas. **

**Kagome olhou com raiva para Bankotsu e passou por este, indo em direção ao palco.Bankotsu sorriu e seguiu Kagome.**

**-Comecem!**

**_memories consume_****_like opening the wound_****_i'm picking me apart again_****_you all assume_****_i'm safe here in my room_****_[unless i try to start again] _****_i don't want to be the one_****_the battles always choose_****_cause inside i realize_****_that i'm the one confused _**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Breaking The Habit_****_Memórias consumidas_****_Como se estivesse abrindo o ferimento_****_Estou me excluindo novamente_****_Vocês todos vão assumir_****_Estou a salvo aqui em meu quarto_****_(a não ser que eu tente recomeçar)_****_Não quero ser o único_****_As batalhas sempre escolhem_****_Pois percebi_****_Que estou aquele confuso_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_i don't know what's worth fighting for_****_or why i have to scream_****_i don't know why i instigate_****_and say what i don't mean_****_i don't know how i got this way_****_i know it's not alright_****_so i'm _****_breaking the habit_****_tonight _**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Não sei por que vale a pena lutar_****_Ou tenho que gritar_****_Não sei por que incitar_****_E dizer o que não quero dizer_****_Não sei como fui para este caminho_****_Sei que não está tudo bem_****_Então estou_****_Quebrando o hábito_****_Nesta noite_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_clutching my cure_****_i tightly lock the door_****_i try to catch my breath again_****_i hurt much more_****_than anytime before_****_i had no options left again _******

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Apertando minha cura_****_Tranco a porta_****_Tento recuperar o fôlego_****_Me machuco muito mais_****_Que antes_****_Não tenho nenhuma opção novamente_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_i'll paint it on the walls_****_cause i'm the one at fault_****_i'll never fight again_****_and this is how it ends _**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Pintarei isso nas paredes_****_Pois sou o único que falta_****_Nunca lutarei mais_****_E é assim que acaba..._****************************0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****InuYasha já estava começando a ficar irritado. Rin estava demorando muito. Já fazia três horas que ela tinha saído com Sesshoumaru.Era exatamente dez e meia porque diabos ele saiu com ela tão cedo? Pensou o rapaz amaldiçoando Sesshoumaru mentalmente.****InuYasha suspirou e ligou o radio. Sua sorte foi escutar uma das músicas da cantora que ele mais odiava. ****-Maldição. Agora na radio cidade da ra tocar essa garota também?- Foi quando um pensamento atingiu ele- Maldição as músicas dessa garota também são rock.- Sentou-se no sofá e se deixou levar pela musica de Kagome.****_Eu quero mais do que voc_****_imagina que vou ter_****_dos meus sonhos não vou desistir_************************************_Eu sou pontos de interrogação_****_sem respostas na canção_****_só entenda_****_que nunca serei_****_o que querem pra mim_********************************_Não sou mais menino pra chorar_****_sou um homem vou buscar_****_meu distino,_****_eu vou mais além_****************************_Será,_****_que mundo vai me dar_****_uma chance de mudar_********************************_Ninguem sabe que eu,_****_Estou aqui_****_Mas sei tudo que eu quero viver_****_dos meus sonhos vou fazer_****_um caminho traçado por mim_******************************

****

****

"O que está acontecendo comigo? Sempre que escuto a voz dessa menina ou ate mesmo vejo os cartazes dela me sinto leve. Como eu nunca me senti com ninguém nem mesmo com Kikyou, essa garota ta me fazendo enlouquecer"-InuYasha não percebera que um sorriso acabava de se formar em seus lábios e que uma pessoa assistia a cena revoltada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Confesso demorei muito...mas é que demorou pra eu achar as três musicas que cairiam bem nesse capitulo. Mas bem respondendo a pergunta uma pergunta: Não nem em todos os capítulos terão músicas. Serão só alguns. Mas farei o possível para por em todos os capítulos**

**Vamos as reviews:**

Kagome-Kun Oiiiiiiiiiiii Bom é melhor cuidado mas nesse capítulo não teve romance e suspirou pela KagomeQue bom que ta gostando continue acompanhando a fic Bjkas.Meu MSN é: 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Tenshin no yume yuki- Oi Fico muito feliz que esteja gostandoQue nada não tem problemaprometo logo logo InuYasha e Kikyou nãso estarão mais juntos. Bjkas Continue acompanhando**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Taijia Sango-Chan Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Bom eu tb amo LP e aqui mais músicas deles XDDDDDDD.... Se vc quiser me adicionar no MSN é: Bjkas!!**

****

****

****

****

****

**Angel-sango- Sim só rock sou rockeira sim que bom que esta gostando Bjkas**

****

****

****

****

****

**Naru Segawa- Obrigada Vou andar rapidinho viu? ****Bjkas**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**DarkSofy- Bom realmente eu também achei estranho essa que eu fiz entre: Houjjo, Souta, Kagome e Sango O . O mas quando dei por mim já tinha postoeu queria fazer uma coisa diferente e digamos que consegui XDDD...Não tem problemafico feliz em saber que esta gostando.realmente eu estou errando muito com as palavras...mas sabe acho que o ffnet que esta deixando o capitulo assim, vou procurar saber isso ok? Bjkas**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Lari-Chan-XDDDDD realmente naum sou anti-kikyou mas ela já vai dar uma volta ok?É mas naum se preocupe logo a Sango vai esta com o Miroku adoro ele e naum vou faze-lo ficar longe da Sango e das porradas que ele leva dela XDDDDD. Bjkas**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**M-Sheldon-É o Kouga ta mal sim, mas não e por muito tempo, sabe eu amo o Kouga assim como o Sesshy - Bom o Sesshy ta ai como vc me perguntou Recebi seu cartão sim Obrigadao/ Bjkas**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

KK-Higurashi- Oi! Bom o Sesshy acabou de aparecer (p/s: So eu posso chama-lo de Sesshy é minha propriedade) XDDD ouviu ne? O Sesshoumaru me pertence sou muito feliz ao lado dele. Bjkas continue acompanhando. 

**Bom gente é so Bjkas Obrigada a todos que lerame M.Sheldon esse capitulo é pra vocêObrigada por lembrar do meu desprezível aniversario amiga Bjkas.**

**Bjkas gente**

**DarkKanah**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	5. Despedida de Kanah!

**Olá a todos!**

**Bem, eu sei que a vontade de vocês é de me matar e me jogar no rio.Ainda mais depois da noticia que darei a vocês.**

**Bom pra quem acompanhou meus fics: "Dream Theater" "Minha Estrela Cadente" e "Um Anjo em Minha Vida" eu fico muito grata, pelos elogios, criticas e tudo mais.Principalmente pelo carinho e talz.**

**Mas, infelizmente eu não poderei continuar os fics. Eu não tenho mais cabeça, pra nenhum deles. Eu perdi totalmente o enredo. **

**Eles ficarão sobre custodia da Nika. Ela decidira o que fazer com eles. Ela disse que a melhor coisa era reescrever. Principalmente, Um Anjo em Minha vida que já há outro fic com o enredo, muito sobre isso, e eu tomei a decisão de da todas essas fics pra ela.**

**Ela, já ate começou a digitar Minha Estrela Cadente. Terá mudanças? Sim, haverá MUITAS. Porque eu perdi o enredo dessa fic ela esta totalmente sem pé e cabeça.**

**Já um Anjo em Minha mudara Tudo inclusive o titulo. Dream Theater a Nika,esta entusiasmada, já que graças a mim ela ta amando Sesshy e Rin- Ela já teve varias idéias super bacanas, das quais eu apoio;**

**Eu espero que vocês não fiquem muito bravos comigo!**

**Espero que acompanhem as fics que antes eram minhas e que agora são da Nika!**

**Sei que ela está bem ocupada, com as delas, mas ela me garantiu que fará todas. Por isso Don't Worry logo todas as essas fics, estarão ai de novo com uma autora, nova e um enredo MUITO melhor, isso eu posso garantir.**

**A TenshiYuki ajudará a Nika! (a pobre ainda não sabe XD)**

**Mas, bem eu gostaria de mandar um Beijo especial a M.Sheldon e a Kisu-Arashi por terem me aponhado tanto enquanto a fic estava sendo passada. Um enrome Beijo meninas.**

**Quem quiser me mandar um e-mail ou se comunicar comigo meu e-mail é: a Todos!**

**Já ne!**


End file.
